


Emperors

by yeaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Otabek begrudgingly accepts that he can only come and go.





	Emperors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He wakes up slick with sweat, half stuck to the sheets, and still raging hot, even though the blankets have long since been thrown to the floor and he’s not wearing a stitch of clothes. It’s probably all JJ’s fault, because JJ’s lying next to him. JJ’s always a blazing fire.

And he bothers Otabek even when he’s unconscious, facedown in his pillow with his thick form sprawled all about the bed. Otabek has to remind himself that it’s _JJ’s_ bed, and he can pass out any way he likes it: even butt-naked, dead center, an arm tossed over Otabek’s stomach and his self-proclaimed ‘tramp stamp’ on glorious display. The worst part is that he looks damn good doing it. Too good. Otabek wants to kick him out of bed and hiss that they’re not going to do this again.

But that would be a lie. Otabek’s something of a realist. He knows that sometime, his rut _will_ strike again, and probably at another competition, when watching his rivals skate makes his focus narrow in and his heart beat twice as fast. And JJ will look _the best_ , even through his irritating grin and self-centered song, and his alpha pheromones will crash against Otabek’s and do the talking for them. And they’ll end up _here_ , in one hotel room or another, with JJ’s pretty fiancé spending the night somewhere else because Otabek’s a selfish monster.

He feels like a monster, and he tries not to look at JJ again as he crawls out of bed. He pushes JJ’s arm back, both grateful and annoyed that JJ sleeps right through it. He probably needs a shower—they both do—but that’ll just prolong his stay. Maybe JJ will even go into a rut and ask Otabek to satiate him, so he doesn’t have to be as rough with Isabella as he always is with Otabek. Maybe they’ll have sex in the shower. Perched on the edge of the borrowed mattress, Otabek runs a hand back through his matted hair. This was a mistake. And he makes the same one _every time_.

His clothes are around. They’re easy to spot, strewn about the otherwise spotless bedroom, his boxers even scant centimeters from JJ’s. His shirt’s been ripped to shreds, but his jacket withstood JJ’s eager pawing, and it’ll get him at least to his own room. The button on his jeans is long gone because JJ has a patience problem, but he can sew another one on later. Again. He just has to get out of here, because even just lying there, fast asleep and even lightly snoring, JJ smells _so damn good that Otabek can’t_ —

He sucks in a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes, and won’t let himself look back. He tries to turn the alpha in him off and strolls stiffly through the living room area. He wants it to be empty, but he can already sense that it isn’t. A lovely omega’s sitting on the couch, flicking idly through the television. She glances over her shoulder to give Otabek a smile, and Otabek knows it would only be polite to return it, but _can’t_. He just keeps walking.

His shoes are by the door. As Otabek sits down to shove them on, Isabella asks, “How was he?”

Otabek makes a noncommittal grunt, even though he’s sure she wants to hear a litany of praise. The last thing he needs is that getting back to JJ. But she seems to understand his silence and gently tells him, as she has in the past: “It’s alright, you know. I help unbound omegas with their heats all the time. I’m glad my JJ can help you.”

All Otabek hears is: _my JJ._ And it hurts far more than it should, so he closes himself off from any answer. She turns back to the television as casually as ever, not in the least bit disturbed. Even though the air reeks of sex. And if she came home last night, she would’ve heard the torrential roars of two alphas pounding one another into the mattress. He wonders idly if JJ could ever really be satisfied with such a delicate omega, then swiftly hates himself for that petty thought. 

Shoes on and ready to bolt, he lurches up. He pushes the door open and barely gets into the hall.

JJ streaks out of the bedroom in his trademark red boxers, sliding to a halt just inside. He grabs Otabek’s forearm before there’s any chance to escape, and then JJ’s leaning in and hauling Otabek towards him—they meet for a kiss that should be chaste, except that nothing with JJ ever is, and Otabek’s instincts explode inside him. He kisses JJ with the intense ferocity that they’ve always shared behind clothes doors, except in front of an open hallway and JJ’s _real_ lover. He pulls away when he remembers that, leaving JJ’s lips red and wet. He’s flushed again, eyes dark with desire. But he smirks like he’s in control of everything and cheerily tells Otabek, “See you on the rink tomorrow, yeah?”

Otabek mutters, “Yeah.” He’s already got the _Theme of King JJ_ stuck in his head. He doesn’t hate it as much as he used to. 

He wants to kiss JJ again. He wants to shove JJ back inside and make a case for them, even though their designations are all wrong for it and they live halfway across the world and there’s nothing at all wrong with Isabella Yang. 

But he jerks himself free of JJ’s grip and walks away.


End file.
